


adolescence

by rmaowl



Series: january [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Baking, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bread, Childhood Memories, Comfort Food, Cooking, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e09 The Belly of the Weblum, Fear, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hiccups, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Memories, Men Crying, Near Death Experiences, Nostalgia, Panic, Pet Names, Pizza, Post-Episode: s02e09 The Belly of the Weblum, Reminiscing, Siblings, Sobbing, Sunsets, Training, celebrating the fact that your significant other didn’t die idk, i am sensing several themes in my writing gdi, i don’t think this is quite canon compliant though, i think i might write about food and baking too much, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: As soon as Lance spots the steaming garlic knots arranged neatly on a plate, he screams.





	adolescence

After Lance fires off the last shot, his bayard smoking, he blows at the tip of the barrel like a western movie character. He breaks into a grin, admittedly proud of the fact that he didn't miss a single target. He's getting good at this.

That doesn’t make the anxiety lurking in the pit of his stomach dissipate, though.

Right now, Hunk’s off on a mission with Keith, of all people. They’re trying to get inside a wormlike creature’s stomach to gather material (skull-something, maybe) that they need for whatever bullshit reason. It’s scary and it makes no sense, which is a terrible combination, really.

There goes his somewhat pleasant mood. His fun can never go uninterrupted, can it?

He calls out for the next training level, preparing his bayard once more as he listens to the automated countdown.

_Three, two, one._

_Pow! Pow!_

It’s like something out of a comic book.

It distracts him well enough. That’s what’s important.

He goes on for hours, it seems, until the telltale sound of doors sliding open causes him to slip and fall, therefore failing the level. The room flashes a disappointed red. He picks himself up off the floor, grimacing at the slight pain that shoots through his body when he does so. He turns to see who entered the room, a scathing response on the tip of his tongue, before stopping dead in his tracks.

“Hunk!” He squeals, his entire demeanor changing, racing towards his boyfriend with vigor. Hunk laughs wholeheartedly, picking him up and twirling him around.

“I didn’t die,” Hunk rejoices, only partly joking.

Lance smacks him on the arm.

“Don’t even say that,” he whines, clutching Hunk tighter.

They stay like that for a moment.

“Hey,” Hunk says softly, breaking the silence, “I made you something. C’mon. You have to be hungry.”

Lance’s stomach grumbles in confirmation, protesting the lack of food he's consumed today. He sighs, deflating a little.

“Okay,” he agrees.

He exits the deck with Hunk as the automatic doors slide open, feet dragging petulantly against the pristine floors. Hunk watches him fondly, rolling his eyes at his childish behavior.

As Lance approaches the kitchen, he notices a familiar scent lingering in the air. There's something homely about it, something earthen, something warm and nostalgic. It reminds him of late Saturday nights, lounging around in the back of a truck, sipping soda with a straw, laughing and joking with his equally-rowdy siblings, nibbling on pizza and bread as the sun sets, a warm orange glow washing over the adolescent scene.

Wait.

His heart skips a beat.

But... no. He can't get his hopes up, he can't put this pressure on Hunk, he can't be disappointed if Hunk hasn't done what Lance thinks he has. That's unfair.

That doesn't stop the bittersweet tears from springing to his eyes, though.

As soon as he spots the steaming garlic knots arranged neatly on a plate, he screams. He envelopes Hunk in another tight hug. He’s close to sobbing.

"Why did you scream like that?" Hunk laughs out, breathless, grinning. He's crying a little bit, too. Lance pulls back slightly, taking a moment to kiss Hunk's adorable face, paying special attention to the rounded tip of his nose. The smatterings of beauty marks there never fail to make his heart melt.

"Because I love your cooking! You made garlic knots! That's insane!" He's hiccuping as he stumbles over exclamations, tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping down his nose. He feels a bit pathetic.

Hunk doesn't seem to think so.

"I tried my best," Hunk hums, running a hand through the soft chestnut curls tickling Lance's neck, pulling the trembling boy closer. Lance chokes on another sob.

"You _are_ the best," he protests softly, "you're an angel. You're heavenly." Endlessly mumbled praises spill out of his mouth. "Anything and everything you do is great. I can't believe you... you—" he’s cut off by a sob, a fresh wave of tears falling down his cheeks. "You really went and did that for me, huh?" He crumbles, held in Hunk's arms. "Fuck. You’re here. You’re alive.”

“It’s over, lovely.” Hunk shushes him gently. “You don’t have to think about it anymore.” He rubs circles into Lance’s back, consistent, comforting. "Are you going to try them or what?"

"Yeah," he hiccups, nodding senselessly, "yeah."

Hunk holds him for a few more moments, just until he calms down enough to be coherent.

The garlic knots aren’t as warm as they were originally, but they’re still incredible. Lance is in awe of Hunk and his talent, his thoughtfulness. He’s come so far, from the anxious yet brilliant mechanic who would much rather stay on the ground to the genius pilot and space defender who’s largely overcome his fears.

Lance is so in love with this man.

They sit on the floor, leaning against the kitchen counter, biting into soft bread. Hunk somehow managed to conjure up the space equivalent of garlic knots using sheer willpower alone. God. Lance can’t believe that Hunk exists, never mind that he’s his boyfriend.

Lance kisses Hunk, long and slow, feeling every little sensation.

“Thank you,” he breathes out afterwards, shaky, kiss-bitten, “thank you.”

Hunk chuckles, sounding a bit weary. “I’d do anything for you, babe.”

It's been an emotionally draining day, but a beautiful one nonetheless.

Lance kisses Hunk again.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: heaven, worm, garlic  
> dialogue prompt: “why did you scream like that?”


End file.
